


One Hundred Moments

by Rumpeltyltskyn



Category: Renegade
Genre: 100 theme challange, Gen, Multi, One-Shots, canon compliance, varied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpeltyltskyn/pseuds/Rumpeltyltskyn
Summary: A collection of Renegade one-shots, based on a list of 100 themes.  Hopefully will fill all prompts one day.





	1. Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch is guilty.

_Corrupt. Dirty. Crooked._

Sometimes Dutch Dixon felt like smashing his own mirror. 

Those words always had a way of sneaking their way in, didn't they? Of course he knew they were more than just accusations. They were stone-cold facts. But he didn't care-- usually. Especially when they came out of the mouths of the no-good criminals he did business with. The pot calling the kettle black, he'd say. It didn't mean anything. Those creeps would have no idea he was anything less than an ideal cop if they weren't as bad as he was. 

He leaned heavily against the edge of his sink, looking back at his dark eyes. 

But then there was Reno Raines. That endless thorn in his side, and there those words were, thrown back in his face. 

_Underhanded. Rotten. Criminal._

It was different coming from someone like that. Raines, up there on his high horse, all innocent, always had some snide comment about how _bad_ Dutch was. And his comments weren't hypocritical, that disgust he saw on Raines's face was genuine. Sometimes it really made Dutch feel the blood on his hands. 

_Murderer._

Dixon pushed off of the sink, turning away from his reflection. Raines always had a way of stirring up that cop he used to be, that cop that looks at what Dutch has become in horror. That man who loved his wife, who wanted a relationship with his only son, who thinks, _maybe money wasn't worth killing your own wife for._ That tiny little voice that survived the loss of his brother, his best friend, but was worn down by the crime he fought day in and day out for years. _You couldn't beat them so you joined them._

_Liar. Disgrace. Villain._

_Killer. Guilty._

_Evil._


	2. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the universe established in "The Road Not Taken".

Donald "Dutch" Dixon had been using Robert Sixkiller as his own personally-employed bounty hunter for a while. Occasionally, Cheyenne had mentioned she didn't get a good vibe off the man, that she found it odd he was hiring bounty hunters to do his job. But all the zeroes on Dutch's promised awards enticed Bobby, and besides, he was just catching criminals. It wasn't his place to judge how the lieutenant did his job.

Anybody who knew Bobby well, knew he had a bit of a temper when properly provoked, especially if his family was involved. There came an unfortunate day when Bobby was going after one of Dixon's bounties-- a sleazy guy who wound up getting too aggressive with the bounty hunter's little sister when she tried to take him in. When Bobby finally caught the guy, he went off on him. Beat him a little too hard, a little to long.

The aneurism the bounty suffered had Bobby charged with manslaughter. Wracked with guilt, he was almost willing to do the time for what he did. He felt like he killed a man in cold blood.

But then Dixon stepped in. The details were always fuzzy, and Bobby was never quite sure how the cop got him off. Dutch kept him out of jail-- but it came at a price. 

At first, it was just catching bounties for the man, at a steep discount of course. Chey got more and more uneasy with the arrangement, as more and more of the 'bounties' disappeared or 'committed suicide' once they turned them over into Dutch's hands. Then it was putting the fear of God into certain 'suspects' to get them to confess to whatever crime Dutch claimed they committed.

Their first screaming match was the result of Cheyenne finding out Bobby had beat a confession out of a snitch.

Bobby admitted he didn't like it. He didn't want to do it. But it was this or prison. Dixon had made that perfectly clear. 

It was the first of many arguments. Cheyenne begged him to stop. She screamed at him to stop. She threw insults, pleas. 

The memory of their last blowup haunts Robert for the rest of his life. She threatened to leave, never speak to him again if he didn't turn himself in for what he had done. She was done, she couldn't watch him become Dixon's puppet anymore.

And he hit her.

He never regretted something so much, so completely, so quickly. But he didn't get the chance to utter a word before she left, sobbing.

That night, after trashing his own apartment in a fit of self-directed rage, he knew he had to do it. He had become someone, some _thing_ , that he hated, and he had to end it.

He went to her house to tell her he was going to turn himself in.

When he found his little sister, tears still staining her face, laying on her bed with an empty bottle of sleeping pills at her side, something inside him broke. As he held her in his arms, sobbing into her blond hair, a part of him died with her.


	3. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bullets leave scars, so Bobby probably has a lot.

Bobby huffed as he pushed his way into the shabby motel, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as he peeled off his wet, muddy jacket. "I can't believe you went through that puddle, Reno. I can't believe you did it."

Reno just shrugged his shoulders as he followed his partner into the small room. "Hey, at least we got your Hummer back," he said, switching on a light. It cast a yellowish glow over the room, illuminating the Native American bounty hunter undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"Yeah, and ruined my new suit in the meantime," he mumbled, shrugging off the pale-pink dress shirt that was now marred with splashes of mud. He tossed it to the side, and Reno's gaze was drawn across Bobby's chest. It wasn't uncommon for Bobby to see Reno without his shirt on, but it wasn't often that the reverse occurred. He wasn't as toned as Reno kept himself, but he was still muscular-- as anyone who had been hit by him could attest to. But Reno's eyes rested on the four round, scattered scars, one that marked the bullet that wound up dangerously close to his spine, another over near his heart. Bobby raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you looking at?" he asked, with a hint of defensiveness in his voice.

Reno shook his head slightly, tearing his eyes away. "Sorry, just remembering when you got those," he said tensely.

"Oh?" Bobby prompted, crossing his arms over his chest and covering most of the scars. Reno couldn't help but notice the similar but fainter marks adoring Bobby's upper arms. "Do they bother you?"

"A little," Reno admitted. 

The slightly hurt look on Bobby's face made Reno wince. "Well, I guess when you're not as ruggedly handsome as you it's hard to pull off scars."

"That's not what I meant, Bobby," he said. "It bothers me that they're my fault. I don't think they," he paused, "look bad."

"Hey, it's not like I've never put you in a position that got you shot in the chest," Bobby joked, but it was forced. Reno subconsciously clutched at the spot over his heart, being pulled at by the half-memories of his short but very real death. Bobby offered a comforting smile. "Look, don't blame yourself, Reno. I'm fine, and nothing you talked me into wasn't the right thing to do in that situation."

Reno sighed. "It's just not a fun memory," he said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. 

Bobby unfolded his arm, placing his hands on Reno's shoulders and giving them a squeeze. "I know, partner. I was on the other end of that feeling. More than once, if you count all the times you put yourself in mortal danger." His reassuring tone took on a hint of playful scolding at the end. 

Reno's lips curled into a small smirk at that. "What about the time you got yourself kidnapped by a serial killer?" he retorted.

Bobby visibly shuddered at the reminder. "Okay, maybe we're both guilty of getting into a lot of trouble," he admitted. "I guess it's just part of the job."

"It's hard being friends with the world's best bounty hunter," Reno said, and Bobby dropped his hands off of his shoulders. Reno crossed his arms, distinctly aware of the absence he felt when his friend's hands were gone. 

"It's harder being friends with the world's most stubborn fugitive," Bobby responded.

Reno chuckled and shook his head. "Something tells me we could argue about this all night," he said. 

"Probably. Unfortunately, we've got more important things to do all night," Bobby reminded.

Reno's eyebrows raised in surprise at that. "Oh?" His gaze unwittingly flicked back down to Bobby's bare chest for a second, then back up to his face. "Like what?" he choked out.

The look Bobby gave him was puzzled. "Like _sleep_ , Reno," he explained matter-of-factly. 

Reno nodded quickly. "Right, yeah. Of course."


	4. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno finds comfort in casual contact.

One of the first things Bobby realized about Reno once they started trusting one another was how affectionate he was. Bobby had noticed how quickly he got very physical with many of the woman he befriended, but he had assumed it to be romantic. He quickly found that to be incorrect, for the most part. 

Bobby couldn't pinpoint the exact time Reno started standing close enough to brush shoulders constantly. He really took notice when it transitioned from a brush to a gentle lean, as if he were looking to Bobby for just a bit of support. God knows there were times Reno needed a little support. 

Then the hugs started. Bobby remembered the first. It wasn't even for something big-- just a change of clothes when Reno's started looking particularly worn-- but that didn't stop Reno from wrapping Bobby in an unexpected embrace. After that they were fairly frequent, if not always very public, and tended toward times when one of the friends needed it. 

There was also the time Bobby was kidnapped by an old army buddy of Reno's. When Reno found him tied up in the man's camp, Reno touched Bobby's face softly, nothing but relief in his eyes.

And none of this covers the casual way Reno grabs Bobby's arm, or wraps his own around Bobby's shoulders. The way Reno seeks out contact with him whenever he's around, the way he'll move his arm to just barely touch Bobby's when they're sitting next to each other.

Though it surprised him, Bobby found himself returning each of these in turn. He found himself finding comfort in the casual touches, even craving them when his friend was away for long periods of time, actively seeking out the contact himself when Reno was back. Reno definitely didn't seem to mind.


	5. Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno can't bring himself to tell Bobby how things could have been.

"And you think Henry Travis... was your guardian angel or something?"

Reno shrugged a bit. "I don't know, man, somethin' like that." He sighed. "I don't even know if it was real. But it felt real. Really real. It was terrifying."

"And it was some alternate timeline, like Mirror, Mirror with Captain Kirk?" Bobby asked, unable to hide the slight smirk on his face.

"More like It's A Wonderful Life," Reno clarified. "I told Henry I- uh-" he faltered. 

"You what?" Bobby asked, raising a curious eyebrow at him.

"Uhg, nevermind, you don't even believe me," Reno said, shaking his head defensively.

Bobby's eyes widened slightly. "No, no, I promise I'm looking at this with an open mind!" he assured. "What did you tell him?"

Reno sighed, brushing his hair out of his face. "I told him, sometimes I wished that it was me who took that bullet four years ago, instead of Val." As soon as the words left his mouth, his partner's face fell.

"You don't really feel that way, do you?" he questioned, worry shining in his eyes.

"Yeah, well, no. Not always. Not _now_ ," Reno said quickly. "I did _then_."

Bobby relaxed slightly but still looked a bit concerned. "And that's what he showed you? You said everything was different?" he prompted. 

Reno seemed to examine his friend's face carefully. "I don't want to talk about that," he finally said. "It doesn't really matter, it was probably just some vivid dream or somethin', from too much stress."

"Oh, come on," Bobby said, frowning. "I'm already emotionally invested in the story, you can't just leave me hanging."

Reno sighed again, heavier this time, images of his unusual experience flashing in his mind. The brightly clad bounty hunter sitting in front of him was in vivid contrast the the Robert he had been beaten unconscious, hunted down, and shot at by. "Yeah, things were really different," he relented. "Dixon was running for governor of California. Val had, moved on, gotten married, had a kid," he said.

"What about me, hmm?" Bobby pressed with a curious grin. "What did I do without my best friend? No, let me guess, I... went bankrupt without your expert bounty hunter-slash-fugitive skills!"

Bobby's teasing tone did nothing to relieve Reno's obvious tension at the question. "You... you were the most different," he offered with a shrug.

With a disappointed look, Bobby rolled his eyes. "Well, if you don't want to tell me about me, what about Cheyenne?" The look of dread on Reno's face at that told Bobby something. "It was bad, wasn't it? That's why you won't tell me?" he asked.

Reno nodded slowly. "Bobby, it... it wasn't real. I mean, it obviously didn't really happen."

"It happened to you," Bobby said, now sounding as if he was really taking it seriously. "I can tell. You wouldn't be acting this way if you hadn't gone through something that mattered, and that's enough to prove it to me."

Reno smiled a bit at that but it was short lived. "It was bad though. Seeing how things could've gone..."

"Proved how important you are, huh?" Bobby said pointedly.

"Yeah, I guess," Reno responded bashfully. 

Bobby laughed, patting his shoulder. "Well then, I'm glad Henry 'Guardian Angel' Travis showed you what was _so obvious_ to me," he said with a grin.


	6. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno's neck hurts.

Reno's neck was killing him. He rubbed at it endlessly, unable to loosen the tight knot that had formed in his muscles. The night before had consisted of sitting and sleeping in one of the most awkward positions he could imagine while on a stakeout, then immediately getting in a fistfight with an ornery bounty. He was definitely paying for it. 

"Reno?"

"Huh?" He looked up at his name, meeting Bobby's eyes and lowering his hands from his neck sheepishly. Reno was sitting hunched over in one of the chairs in Bobby's office, his partner standing off to the side as he went through a bit of paperwork.

"Are you even listening to me?" Bobby questioned, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Reno hadn't even noticed he was talking before.

"Oh, um, no. Sorry," he apologized.

Bobby gave him a scrutinizing look. "You okay?" he asked. "You look a little, out of it."

Reno shrugged but instantly regretted it, wincing at the pain in his neck. "Just, you know, a muscle is bothering me from yesterday," he explained a bit tightly, motioning to the center of his discomfort.

Sympathy shined in his friends eyes. "Let me see if I can give you a hand with that," he offered, stepping behind Reno. After discarding his paperwork on his desk, he worked his thumbs into the base of Reno's neck, towards his back. He massaged the knot in his muscles, his strong hands rubbing deep into his neck, back, shoulders.

Though tense at first, Reno soon leaned into Bobby's hands, thankful for the relief. He felt the knot relax and sighed. "Thanks, Bobby, that's so much better," he said, moving his head back and forth experimentally when Bobby pulled his hands away. "I don't think I'm ever going to let you talk me into one of your crazy stake outs ever again," he commented.

"Oh?" Bobby said, walking around the chair to stand back in front of Reno. He placed his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned in close to his friend's face. "You don't like being in cramped places with me?" he asked with a smirk.

Reno's mind ground to a halt. It took him a long moment for it start working enough to choke out, "I think I found the source of the pain in my neck." He forced a smirk, trying to keep his gaze on Bobby's eyes and not his mouth. 

Bobby just laughed and pulled away, walking back towards his deck. "Well, maybe now you can help me with this paperwork."

Reno nodded slightly, but it wasn't exactly truthful. Even though the ache in his muscle had subsided somewhat, he seemed to be having _even more_ trouble focusing than before.


	7. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby is hurt and Reno refuses to leave his side.

"Reno, you should really get out of here," Bobby insisted, wincing in pain as he shifted. "I'll be fine, just go."

Reno had his hand wrapped tightly around Bobby's, a mix of determination and worry in his brown eyes. "No way, Bobby. You're hurt, I'm not leaving you alone out here. Besides, no one is going to find us in this cave," he said, feigning confidence. 

"I'm not getting you caught because I was too stupid to get out of the way of some guy with a knife," Bobby growled.

Shaking his head, Reno squeezed the bounty hunter's hand slightly. "I'm the one who got you into this mess. If I was quicker you wouldn't have taken that shot for me."

"Reno, this isn't the first time I've been stabbed," Bobby said. "And it's not the worst. I'm fine. It takes a lot to stab a person to death."

He sighed and shook his head. "I know that. But it doesn't mean Tomlinson won't find you and _try_ ," he said pointedly. 

Bobby sighed in resignation. "Don't come crying to me if he catches us both. I'm in no shape to break you out of jail," he said with a weak smirk. He shifted again as if to sit up, only to wince and clutch at the spot on his stomach where Reno pressed a folded piece of torn cloth.

"Bobby," Reno warned, letting go of his hand to push Bobby back down, "Stay still. I'm still trying to keep the bleeding under control." He made a quick check under his hand at the makeshift compress, grimacing when he saw the blood had soaked through right to his hand. "You need a hospital. If Tomlinson nicked your intestines..."

"I'll probably die of an infection without treatment, I know," Bobby mumbled. "That's one more reason you should go for help."

"Sandy knows where we are, when we don't check in she'll come and find us," Reno argued. "I am _not_ leaving you here alone for that psychopath to find you."

Bobby reached up and patted Reno's cheek. "You are the most stubborn fugitive I've ever met. Which is saying something, considering I find fugitives for a living," he teased.

Reno chuckled, brushing Bobby's jet-black hair back out of his face. "Now listen, Sixkiller, I don't want you gettin' in between me and danger anymore," he said. 

"And just let you get hurt?" Bobby asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Better me than you," Reno said. "Just promise me that if it's ever a choice between you or me, you'll choose you."

Bobby shook his head. "Reno, in a choice between you and anyone else, it'll always be you," he stated, starting to reach up to touch Reno's face again but stopped, looking slightly panicked. "You're my best friend. I can't let anything happen to you," he added quickly with a forced, pained smile. 

Reno looked at him curiously, taking Bobby's hand back in his own. "Bobby..." he started tentatively, leaning in just a bit closer to his partner. He looked like he was about to say more but he froze.

"Reno?" Bobby prompted quietly, almost hopefully. He was hushed.

"Hold on, I hear something," Reno whispered, removing his hand from Bobby's wound and placing Bobby's own on it. He moved towards the mouth of the cave, listening closely while trying to stay in the shadows. At first he could just hear a voice calling, but as it neared it grew clearer.

"Robert! Vince!"

Sandy's familiar voice reached his ears and he sighed in relief. He called out to her and heard her moving through the underbrush towards them before he returned to Bobby's side. 

"Sandy's found us," he told Bobby, a grin on his face. "You're going to be okay."

Bobby searched Reno's face for a moment, his dark eyes conflicted before he finally nodded.


	8. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby takes Reno to his cabin to recover after his near-death experience.

Bobby's cabin was a nice one, one that Reno had always liked. He would've liked it more, if it wasn't always involved with something going horribly wrong. Though he supposed there were worse places to recover post-op, it made him a little nervous being out of the hospital so soon after, well, _literally dying_. 

And _damn_ was he in a lot of pain.

Reno winced again as his partner attempted to remove the dressing on his wound and Bobby's features clouded with guilt. "Sorry," he said under his breath. 

"Couldn't you've waited until after the nurses did this before you stole me from the hospital?" Reno mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I figured you didn't want a visit from Marshal Dixon," Bobby said, almost flatly. He had been upbeat on their way out of the hospital and to the cabin, but his demeanor had made a sharp change once Sandy had left to get supplies. Something was definitely bothering him.

Bobby finished reapplying the bandages and Reno relaxed against the back of the couch. "Thanks," he said, offering him a small, grateful smile. 

Bobby returned a strained smile before looking away to collect the soiled dressing without a response. Reno watched him closely as he walked away to throw them out. When he finally came back to the couch and sat down heavily, he started to say something but quickly looked away.

"What's eatin' you, man?" Reno asked, giving the bounty hunter a calculating look.

"Nothing, Reno, I'm fine," Bobby insisted, but Reno just raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him. He sighed and hesitated for a moment, only then really looking at him. "You died, Reno. I watched you die on that street and then they brought you back and even then it wasn't certain you'd make it..." Bobby reached out and brushed the backs of his fingers down Reno's cheek. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Mildly surprised, Reno caught Bobby's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. Though he had been told he had died for a few moments, he didn't actually remember much between having a gun pointed at him and waking up in the hospital to some stranger talking to him through a medication-induced haze. It didn't feel quite real to him. That is, until he saw a familiar look behind Bobby's dark eyes. 

He saw the same feeling he had gone through when Bobby was left bleeding out, three bullets in his chest, one dangerously close to his spine. 

"Bobby," he started slowly, "I really am fine," he assured. 

Bobby sighed and smiled, seeming to relax. "I know. I just wasn't really sure, until we got you out of the hospital, that you really where..."

"Safe?" Reno offered. "Well, I am now. Especially since you got me out of there before Dutch got wind of there I was. If he got to me, I'd never get the chance to recover."


	9. Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby Sixkiller is adorable.

"I'm a _bounty hunter_ , Reno. Bounty hunters aren't _cute_."

Reno had successfully ruffled Bobby's feathers and Reno just seemed all the more amused by it.

"Yer cute, Bobby," Reno stated matter-of-factly. Bobby wanted to wipe that smug grin right off his friends face.

"I catch criminals for a living!" he argued. "I get shot at on a regular basis, I _shoot at other people_ when I have to. What's cute about me?"

"That excited smile you get when you talk about your job," Reno started listing, counting it on his fingers, "How proud you are when you talk about how awesome Cheyenne is. How you'll give up whatever you have to gain to help other people. I'm sorry, you're not cute-- you're downright adorable."

Bobby just glared at him, unable to argue.


	10. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby's thoughts on his mother, his sister, and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've headcanoned Bobby's father's name as John.

When Bobby Sixkiller thought of his mother, he thought of soft blonde hair and warm blue eyes. He thought of tender love, selfless caring, and unyielding support. He thought of fierce independence coupled with a desire to care for others. 

He thought of Amanda.

Sometimes, there was a twinge of guilt behind that. Amanda wasn't his birth mother; they weren't related by blood. That didn't matter to him, but it wasn't his biological mother's fault he could barely remember her. She had passed away when he was barely four years old-- he could hardly discern which memories of her were real and which his mind had conjured up based on pictures and his father's stories. All he could remember for certain was a gentle voice, a soft smile, and a comforting embrace. 

But the feelings of disloyalty to his birth mother were always short-lived. Amanda was there for him when she couldn't be, had raised him exactly as she would've if he were her own. Unconditional love and support was all he had gotten from Amanda, and he didn't know what more anyone could ask from their mom. Bobby wouldn't be where he was if it weren't for her, and if she had never met his father, he wouldn't have his best friend in his life: Cheyenne. 

Cheyenne was as much his sister as Amanda was his mother-- wholly and completely. Blood-relation didn't matter, Cheyenne was his little sister and always would be. Their parents had married when Bobby was nine and Cheyenne was six, but they had known each other for years before while John and Amanda dated, so they were a constant in each other's lives. Cheyenne even said she could hardly remember a time when she hadn't known Bobby. 

Bobby had learned early that family was so much more than who he was related to. Family were the people he would trust with his life, the people he would give his life for.


End file.
